Hurt
by ChoEunHye12
Summary: My first 2PM's KhunWoo FF. "—di masa depan nanti. Saat Nickhun sudah lulus. Ia kemudian akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dan ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan, mengatur keuangan, mencari istri yang baik, dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia..." mind to RnR?


"—_di masa depan nanti. Saat Nickhun sudah lulus. Ia kemudian akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dan ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan, mengatur keuangan, mencari istri yang baik, dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, yang mana akan mengurus satu sama lain sampai tua kelak.—"_

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

**Hurt**

**Author: Cho Eun Hye / LKyuLala**

**Main Cast: 2PM Wooyoung, 2PM Nickhun, 2PM Taecyeon**

**Main Pair: KhunYoung slight!TaecYoung sliht!KhunToria**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: they belong to each other. But Wooyoung is mine! Yeah! And this fict belong to me.**

**Warning: YAOI! Don't Like? Read it first, then you'll know you like it or not.**

~.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:!08*80!:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~

* * *

><p>Nickhun sungguh tidak mengerti. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Wooyoung tiap dia dalam keadaan seperti 'itu'. Uhg, ini tentu membuat Nickhun muak. Berciuman dengan orang lain di koridor sekolah. Sementara statusnya adalah kekasih seorang Nickhun yang notabene adalah orang yang cukup populer saat itu. Wooyoung —si nomor 1— sudah menjadi kekasih Nickhun semenjak 4 bulan yang lalu.<p>

Dada Nickhun makin sesak mana kala ia tahu bahwa Wooyoung sungguh menikmati ciumannya dengan Chansung —orang yang berada di koridor bersama Wooyoung—. Sungguh saat itu juga Nickhun ingin menarik Wooyoung dan menghajar Chansung habis-habisan. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah makan, hyung?" tanya Wooyoung, "Kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu?"<p>

"Tidak perlu" jawab Nickhun dingin. Oh, ini sungguh bukan tipikal Nickhun.

Wooyoung mengernyitkan dahinya. Ada yang aneh dengan Nickhun. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya lagi kemudian.

Nickhun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Wooyoung tajam. Dia tersenyum sinis, "Yang tadi siang itu, sudah yang keberapa kali semenjak kita berhubungan?"

"Ha?" Wooyoung agaknya kurang mengerti dengan apa yang Nickhun ucapkan.

"Kau tak mengira kalau aku tak tahu, kan, selama ini kau selalu bercumbu dengan banyak pria? Kau bahkan sengaja melakukannya di depanku berkali-kali."

Wooyoung tertegun, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku melakukannya di tempat yang kumau."

"Tsk! Bodohnya aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu!" gumam Nickhun. Namun kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lirih, "Bisakah kau lebih menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu? Aku sangat mencintaimu Wooyoung.."

"Entahlah. Kau ini hanya kekasihku. Bukan suamiku. Kau tak berhak melarangku ini itu." Ucap Wooyoung telak seraya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nickhun.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku!" teriak Nickhun

Wooyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, "Tidak semudah itu"

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>Lagi. Itu terjadi lagi. Dada Nickhun lagi-lagi bergejolak cepat. Rasanya ngilu bukan main. Sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.<p>

"Mmh..." desah Wooyoung ketika Taecyeon mulai memberikan butterfly kisses di leher jenjangnya. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Wooyoung.

Nickhun mengepalkan tangannya kencang-kencang. Cukup sudah, hatinya sudah begitu terluka. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Wooyoung dan Taecyeon yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya. Ia menarik Wooyoung sehingga membuat ciumannya dengan Taecyeon terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?" bentak Wooyoung. Tapi Nickhun tak peduli. Ia melayangkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Taecyeon sehingga membuat bibir pemuda kekar itu terluka.

Taecyeon sama sekali tak membalas pukulan Nickhun. Ia malah menyeringai meremehkan, "Hanya itu kekuatanmu, orang Thailand?"

Ucapan Taecyeon seakan oksigen bagi Nickhun, yang makin membuat amarahnya berkobar. Ia pun menyerang Taecyeon habis-habisan. Beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat tak berusaha untuk melerainya. Mereka malahan menonton adegan pemukulan itu. Bahkan tak ayal makin lama makin banyak saja orang yang berkerumun mengelilingi Nickhun, Wooyoung dan Taecyeon.

Wooyoung tak habis pikir, Nickhun menyerang Taecyeon. Bukankah selama ini Nickhun selalu diam saja? Tak mau makin membuat Taecyeon parah, ia pun menarik Nickhun menjauh dan menyentakkannya.

PLAK!

Oh, jangan lupakan juga tamparan itu.

Nickhun menunduk. Matanya mulai memanas. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sekejab kemudian, ia merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Wooyoung. Nickhun berlutut.

"Bisakah.. kau tak melakukannya lagi? Kau membuatku begitu terluka. Atau paling tidak, jangan pernah melakukannya di depanku lagi. Kumohon..." ucap Nickhun kemudian.

Wooyoung menghiraukan Nickhun yang merendah di depannya. Ia malah menghampiri Taecyeon dan membantunya berdiri. Tanpa satu patah kata pun, ia meninggalkan Nickhun yang masih berlutut dengan isakan bisu.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan aku, Taecyeon hyung..." lirih Wooyoung seraya membersihkan luka di banyak bagian wajah Taecyeon.<p>

Taeyeon tersenyum, "Bukan masalah. Ini hanya luka kecil."

Wooyoung tersenyum miris, "Seharusnya aku tak melibatkanmu..."

"Bukan kau yang melibatkanku. Tapi aku yang melibatkan diriku sendiri." Ucap Taecyeon seraya tersenyum manis.

Wooyoung tersenyum seraya terus mengobati luka Taecyeon. Tiba-tiba Taecyeon memegangi pergelangan tangan Wooyoung, berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Wooyoung, "Dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu.." Wooyoung menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Taecyeon. Ia membasuh handuk di tangannya.

"Hn. Dan kau juga sangat mencintainya."

Wooyoung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan kembali untuk meneruskannya tanpa menanggapi Taecyeon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mencintainya" elak Wooyoung

"Aku mengenalmu sejak lama, Wooyoung. Aku bahkan dapat dengan mudah membedakan mana saat kau berbohong, dan mana saat kau tak berbohong. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Jangan mencoba membohongiku."

Wooyoung menunduk. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia beranjak, "Ah, sudah selesai hyung. aku pamit dulu.."

Taecyeon menahan tangan Wooyoung sebelum kemudian menarik Wooyoung dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu..." ucap Taecyeon, "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Atau aku akan sangat terluka."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>Wooyoung memandang lepas ke depan. Lampu taman yang menyala dengan terang. Berbagai orang berlalu-lalang, dan banyak lagi. Dinginnya udara tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Ia hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.<p>

Ucapan Taecyeon masih terngiang jelas di otaknya,

_Flash Back_

"Sampai sekarang aku masih mencintaimu..." ucap Taecyeon, "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Atau aku akan sangat terluka."

Wooyoung menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu urusanmu dengan wanita itu" lanjut Taecyeon.

Seketika itu juga Wooyoung mengangkat wajahnya memandangi Taecyeon, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu.. aku tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan kalian"

_Flash Back End_

Wooyoung terisak pelan. Ia sungguh ingin menumpahkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Ia lelah untuk terus bersembunyi seperti ini. Ia lelah harus terus membohongi Nickhun. Ia lelah harus terus membohongi diri sendiri. Ia lelah, sangat lelah.

_Flash Back_

Saat hari masih begitu pagi. Ketukan pintu terdengar di apartemen yang Wooyoung tinggali bersama Nickhun belakangan ini.

Wooyoung membukakan pintu apartemennya dan melihat bahwa ibu Nickhunlah yang bertamu segini paginya.

"Apa Nickhun ada?" tanyanya

Wooyoung menggeleng, Nickhun sedang keluar membeli beberapa makanan untuk mereka sarapan.

"Boleh adjhuma masuk?"

"Silahkan..." ucap Wooyoung seraya membungkukkan badan, mempersilahkan wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri itu masuk dan duduk, "Maaf adjhuma, sedikit berantakan. Aku baru mau membersihkannya."

"Bukan masalah.." jawab wanita itu ramah "Wooyoung, ada hubungan apa antara kamu dengan Nickhun?"

Wooyoung tertegun, namun dengan cepat ia menguasai keterkejutannya, "Kami hanya berteman... bukankah adjhuma sudah mengetahuinya bahwa kami ini teman sedari kecil?"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, "Tadi malam aku melihat kalian di taman." Wanita itu menghela napas, "Aku mengerti sekarang."

Wooyoung diam tak menjawab. Semalam, ia dan Nickhun memang berada di taman. Dan Wooyoung ingat betul kalau semalam ia berciuman dengan Nickhun. Mungkinkah itu yang wanita ini maksud?

"Wooyoung, dengarkan aku baik-baik." Wanita itu tampak menghela napasnya berat, "Kau tahu siapa dan bagaimana Nickhun, kan? Nickhun anak semata wayang kami. Satu-satunya harta kami—"

Wooyoung mengangguk mengerti

"—dan aku tidak ingin melihatnya mengambil keputusan yang tidak tepat. —"

"Keputusan?"

"—di masa depan nanti. Saat Nickhun sudah lulus. Ia kemudian akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dan ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan, mengatur keuangan, mencari istri yang baik, dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, yang mana akan mengurus satu sama lain sampai tua kelak.—"

Lagi-lagi Wooyoung mengangguk

"—hal yang seperti itulah yang dinamakan kehidupan, Wooyoung-ah. Aku merawatnya sedari kecil sampai ia tumbuh begini dewasa. Hubungan semacam ini, kumohon hentikan, Wooyoung-ah"

Wooyoung menunduk menahan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku kira tak masalah cinta semacam ini. Namun, kau ingin melihatnya bahagia, bukan? Kau ingin ia memiliki hidup yang baik, bukan?"

Wooyoung berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha membendung air matanya dan menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan yang ia rasakan, "Adjhuma... Kami hanya berteman"

Wanita itu menghela napas, "Suatu hari, kau pasti akan mengerti, Wooyoung" ia menepuk bahu Wooyoung dengan sayang.

_Flash Back End_

Wooyoung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Mungkin berusaha untuk menghentikan isakannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang Taecyeon ucapkan tadi siang.

_Flash Back_

"Kenapa kau tak langsung meninggalkannya? Atau mungkin menghindarinya. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada saling menyakiti seperti ini..." ujar Taecyeon

"Membuatnya membenciku, itu jauh lebih baik, hyung. Jadi, ia akan menghapuskan namaku dari otaknya, begitu dia membenciku. Aku akan membuatnya membenciku, sampai-sampai ia tak ingat bagaimana cintanya padaku.."

_Flash Back End_

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>Wooyoung masuk ke kamarnya dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Udara malam ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir beku. Uh, ia bodoh sekali tadi malah menangis di taman begitu lama. Rasanya ia akan mati kedinginan.<p>

"Wooyoung-ah.." sapa Nickhun, "Kau baru pulang?"

Wooyoung hanya diam, tak menanggapi.

"Tunggu sebentar kubuatkan kau minuman hangat. Kau begitu pucat seperti mayat. Pasti sangat kedinginan." Ujar Nickhun, seolah-olah ia sama sekali tak mengalami kejadian tadi siang bersama Wooyoung.

Wooyoung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Tak lama kemudian Nickhun datang dengan membawakan selimut, tak lupa minuman hangat yang ia janjikan. Nickhun membalut Wooyoung dengan selimut agar kekasihnya itu tak lagi merasa dingin. Wooyoung tersenyum berterimakasih. Dan lagi, kemudian Nickhun memeluk Wooyoung dari samping. Melepas segala rindu yang ia simpan.

"Wooyoung-ah.." panggil Nickhun

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Katakan saja.."

"Barusan ibu datang ke sini. Dia bilang, aku akan dinikahkan dengan perempuan, teman kita waktu SD dulu. Kau masih ingat dengan Vict?"

"Lalu?"

"Aku sungguh tak bisa meninggalkanmu, Wooyoung. Aku terlalu mencintaimu..."

Sungguh naas bagi Nickhun. Seberapa Wooyoung terus menyakitinya, ia masih saja mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Wooyoung melepas tautan tangan Nickhun di bahunya, "Maka menikahlah dengannya."

Nickhun tertegun, "Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk menikahinya? Aku mencintaimu. Seharusnya kau melarangku karena kau juga mencint—"

"—tidak. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, hyung." sela Wooyoung seraya menampakkan ekspresi tak peduli.

"Kau—"

"—hn, aku tak pernah mencintaimu, Nickhun, hyung. tak pernah sekalipun. Jadi, jangan terus berfikiran kalau aku ini mencintaimu."

Nickhun benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, dadanya berdenyut sakit., "Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Hanya coba-coba. Ternyata cukup mengasyikkan. Aku bisa bercinta tanpa harus memusingkan siapa orang yang akan kuajak bercinta."

Nickhun tertawa hambar menyadari begitu menyedihkannya dirinya.

"Ah, lebih baik kita sudahi saja hubungan ini, hyung. aku tak mungkin lagi bercinta dengan orang yang sudah dijodohkan." Wooyoung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Dan akan lebih baik lagi, sebaiknya kau pulang. Ajumma pasti sangat merindukanmu untuk di rumah." Dan Wooyoung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Nickhun yang masih terpaku.

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>Nickhun keluar dari kamarnya dengan menenteng koper. Ia menatap Wooyoung yang tengah membereskan apartemen.<p>

"Wooyoung-ah. Bisakah kau berkata kalau kau mencintaiku? Sehingga aku masih memiliki alasan untuk tak menikahi gadis itu... aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya aku hidup tanpamu."

Wooyoung hanya terdiam menampakkan ekspresi datarnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Sudah cukupkah?" jawab Wooyoung, "Dan lagi, jangan pernah membayangkan hidup tanpaku, hyung. Kau memang harus menjalaninya."

Nickhun terseyum miris, "Ah, baiklah kalau memang begitu. Aku akan pergi. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama 4 bulan ini, Wooyoung."

"Hn. Sama-sama" jawab Wooyoung, "Semoga bahagia!"

Nickhun tersenyum miris, "Selamat tinggal..."

Dan, akhirnya Nickhun benar-benar pergi dibalik pintu. Seketika rasanya seluruh persendian Wooyoung terasa melemas. Ia jatuh tersungkur seraya terisak pelan.

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Ya, ini benar.."

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>8 tahun kemudian...<p>

"Ah, tak kusangka, mereka sungguh sudah dewasa. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin kita masih saling mencontek PR bahkan saat ulangan..." gumam Wooyoung

"Hahaha! Kau benar. Ah, aku benar-benar rindu masa-masa itu. Reuni SMA seperti ini harusnya diadakan setiap tahun, ya?" sahut Taecyeon

"Annyeong, Wooyoung-ah, Taecyeon-ah.."

"Eunjung-ah! Wow, kau terlihat sangat cantik. Hey, kemana kacamata bundarmu itu?" goda Taecyeon

"Aku menyimpannya di rumah." Jawab Eunjung ramah, "Eh, bukankah itu Nickhun?"

Wooyoung menoleh ke arah yang Eunjung maksudkan.

"Nickhun-ah!" teriak Eunjung.

Nickhun menoleh ke sumber suara. Eunjung melambaikan tangannya membuat Nickhun menghampiri mereka beserta gadis dan anak kecil dalam gendongannya.

Wooyoung diam terpaku menyadari Nickhun semakin mendekat.

"Annyeong.." sapa Nickhun ramah

"Omo, lucu sekali. Ini putrimu?" tanya Eunjung seraya mengacak-acak rambut bocah kecil dalam gendongan Nickhun.

"Ya. Namanya Lilia." Jawab Nickhun, "Ayo beri salam pada ajumma dan ajussi!"

Namun gadis kecil itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ayahnya. Tampaknya ia malu.

Taecyeon tertawa, "Kenapa putrimu pemalu begitu? Tidak sepertimu! Hahaha!" canda Taecyeon

"Entahlah. Ia selalu begini dengan orang lain. Tapi jangan tanya kalau sedang di rumah. Dia bisa menjadi sosok yang sangat berisik."

"Hey! Wooyoung-ah! Mana suamimu?" tanya Eunjung kemudian. Ya, ia tahu kalau Wooyoung itu gay. Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Wooyoung terkesiap, "Ah, itu. Aku belum menemukan yang cocok saja..."

Eunjung terkejut, "Aigoo... Kamu manis seperti ini seharusnya bisa dengan mudah memilih..."

Nickhun terkejut ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Wooyoung ternyata tak memiliki kekasih. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri kalau ia sungguh senang. Pemuda yang ia cintai selama 8 tahun lebih ini belum memiliki kekasih.

"Ah, tampaknya aku dan Wooyoung harus segera berpamit. Aku baru ingat kalau kami punya janji dengan client setengah jam lagi. Anyyeong.." pamit Taecyeon seraya menarik Wooyoung pergi

.:.:.:!*!:.:.:.

* * *

><p>Taecyeon menarik Wooyoung untuk masuk di mobil.<p>

"Hyung, bukankah hari ini tak ada janji dengan client?" tanya Wooyoung

"Kau tak apa, Wooyoung-ah?" tanya Taecyeon balik dengan nada khawatir.

Well, sebenarnya alasan bahwa setengah jam lagi mereka harus menemui client itu hanya karangan Taecyeon agar ia dapat menarik Wooyoung dari hadapan Nickhun.

"Aku? Haha! Aku tak apa-apa, hyung! jangan khawatir!" Wooyoung tertawa hambar.

Taecyeon meraih wajah Wooyoung dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Wooyoung, "Kalau sakit, maka katakanlah, jangan dipendam sendiri."

Perlahan air mata Wooyoung mulai meleleh. Ia memaksakan senyumnya, "Aku bahagia. Nickhun hyung sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Ia sudah memiliki istri yang baik, keluarga yang bahagia. Dan saling mengurus satu sama lain sampai tua kelak."

"Kalau tidak bisa tersenyum, maka jangan dipaksakan."

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kan, hyung?"

Taecyeon mengangguk seraya mengusap air mata yang terus meleleh di pipi Wooyoung, "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang semestinya kau lakukan."

Wooyoung tersenyum.

"Sudah sepantasnya kau membuka hatimu untuk orang lain."

"Aku mencintainya hyung. Sampai sekarang, sejak 10 tahun yang lalu..."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau juga punya kehidupan, Wooyoung-ah." Ujar Taecyeon, "Aku masih mencintaimu. Perasaanku tak pernah berkurang semenjak belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku masih akan terus mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha agar kau dapat bahagia dengan hidup denganku."

"Aku tahu. Aku pun juga akan berusaha."

* * *

><p>~,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:!08*80!:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,~<p>

FIN

~':':':':':':':':':!08*80!':':':':':':':':':~


End file.
